


The One Where Catherine Is Back

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Danny, I swear to god, I don't have time for this shit, okay? I'm already late getting to the office and I've got another fucking call with the governor to deal with today. Kono's out sick so I've got to go with Chin to meet with the lawyer of that asshole we put away last week, okay, so I absolutely do not have time for this right now!” Steve snapped, already completely done with a day that had hardly gotten started.“Well fuck you too, McGarrett.” Danny snapped right back. “Its not my fault your daughter doesn't feel good. She can't help it, you asshole.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I can honestly say I did not expect things to play out the way it did but these characters had their own ideas about stuff so I just decided to let them have their way. I am actually really happy with how this part turned out so I hope you guys are too. Plus, look how long it is! Hopefully y'all are okay with that. Enjoy!
> 
> For Samantha, cause heck girl, when do I not write something for you? Hope you like it!

“Danny, I swear to god, I don't have time for this shit, okay? I'm already late getting to the office and I've got another fucking call with the governor to deal with today. Kono's out sick so I've got to go with Chin to meet with the lawyer of that asshole we put away last week, okay, so I absolutely do not have time for this right now!” Steve snapped, already completely done with a day that had hardly gotten started.

“Well fuck you too, McGarrett.” Danny snapped right back. “Its not my fault your daughter doesn't feel good. She can't help it, you asshole.” 

Danny had been pacing the floor for hours with Faith. He'd thought they'd been through the worst of the crying and screaming with her new teeth coming in but apparently he was so so wrong.

“I never said it was her fault, Danny, so don't put words in my mouth. Jesus Christ. I'm not a damn monster but I am late! I've got to go now before the worst of the morning traffic hits and I miss the governor's call. She's pissed enough at us as it is.” Steve ranted as he searched for his truck keys. With Faith walking, it seemed his little girl was determined to get into everything possible and she took great pleasure in moving their things from their normal spots and hiding them.

“And whose fucking fault is that?” Danny mumbled, ignoring the glare Steve sent his way.

“Of fucking course its my fault! Just like everything else is always my fault!” Steve yelled, causing Faith and Danny both to startle in fright. “I am so fucking sick and tired of your damn mouth, Danny. I swear to god.”

“Excuse you?” Danny dared asked, knowing he'd surely misheard his partner.

“Don't play dumb. You heard exactly what I said. Every time something goes wrong, from that warehouse exploding last week, to-to the baby crying for half the night, its somehow always my fault and I am sick and fucking tired of it.” Steve seethed. 

Danny honestly couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen Steve this angry. It was startling. Of course he and Steve fought. Or at least they disagreed with each other at least three times a day and sure, those disagreements sometimes ended in raised voices but Steve had never been mean before, he'd never scared Danny before. Sarcastic and smart mouthed, Danny was used to that from Steve. Hell, if he admitted it to himself, he enjoyed that side of Steve. He kept Danny on his toes and more than once their arguments turned out to be the best kind of foreplay. But this? This wasn't funny or cute or a turn-on in any way, shape or form.

“I don't know or care what's crawled up your ass and died lately, Steven, but you need to get the fuck over it and yourself right now.” Danny managed to say even with his jaw clenched as tightly as it was. “Get out. Go to work and let me deal with our sick baby.”

Steve scoffed and grabbed his keys, which Faith had apparently decided should be shoved down in-between the couch cushions.

“Gladly.” Steve said as he turned on his heel and slammed his way out of the house.

Faith's cries only increased at the sound of the slamming door and Danny sighed.

“Its okay, baby. Daddy's just tired. I promise. Its okay,” Danny murmured in Faith's ear as he tried his best to sooth her. “Shh, shh. Don't cry, honey.” Danny closed his eyes tightly as he fought back tears. He hadn't ever fought with Steve like this and it broke his heart. Add to that Faith, who was quite obviously in pain and Danny felt like just throwing in the towel completely.

“Okay, okay, babe, how about we try for some breakfast, yeah? Some oatmeal, maybe? That should be easy enough on those sore gums of yours.” Danny rambled as he went about fixing breakfast.

Placing a still crying Faith down into her highchair, Danny pulled her breakfast out of the cabinet and began putting it together. He replayed the last half an hour back in his mind. He'd been up most of the night with Faith, choosing to let Steve sleep since he had work first thing. It didn't seem to matter however that Danny had graciously let his partner sleep instead of making him get up with their daughter because the second Steve had stomped his way downstairs it had been blatantly obvious something was wrong.

Oatmeal and banana's sounded good to Danny. For Faith and at this point, for himself too.

“Okay, little lady, let's try this, yeah? Just a bite or two. Please?” Danny begged, his eyes filling with tears again. He hated seeing Faith in pain, for whatever reason. “See, look how good that is!” Danny smiled through his own tears when it seemed that Faith was going to at least eat her banana.

“Goo, No. Goo.” Faith said and Danny took it as a good sign when she smiled with a mouth full of her favorite fruit.

“Is it good, sweetie?”

“Yes!” Faith exclaimed and Danny felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders.

“Good, baby girl! Danno is so happy!” Danny smiled brightly at the eleven month old. “Silly, Danno, I forgot your juice!” Danny stood and moved to grab a sippy cup of apple juice from the refrigerator. 

“'tank oo!” Faith said politely and Danny couldn't help it. He laughed. This sweet, precious angel was amazing.

“You're very welcome, sweetheart,” Danny said softly as he continued to sit and watch Faith eat her breakfast. She only dropped her cup once and managed to get most of her banana into her mouth, as squished as it was. It wasn't long before she seemed to be drifting off where she sat.

“How about a nap, angel? Danno could definitely do with a couple hours of sleep and I know a certain little lady who absolutely could do with some shut eye.” Danny picked Faith up out of her highchair and made his way upstairs towards her room. Inside, he grabbed a pack of baby wipes and proceeded to clean the stickiness from her hands and face before pulling off her dirty shirt and placing her in a soft purple onesie. “Sleep now and dada will give you a bath later and hopefully your father will be in a better mood once he's home from work, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Faith agreed, sighing as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Danny's chest.

“Huh. I suppose you want to sleep with me in the big bed then?” Danny asked the already half asleep little girl.

“Yes.” Faith answered, sniffling her nose against Danny's neck.

“As she so commands it.” Danny said softly as he carried her into his and Steve's room. Laying her down in the middle of the bed, Danny bunched the blanket up on the furthest side of Faith, so as to make sure she didn't roll too far towards the edge of the bed. 

Settling down on her other side, Danny placed his hand lightly on Faith's chest and watched until she'd dropped off to sleep. He only prayed she woke up feeling better than she had at 2 o'clock in the morning. It didn't take but a few more minutes more for Danny to drift off himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across town, in his office, Steve silently seethed at the woman sitting across from him. 

“I still don't understand why we're here, Catherine,” Steve finally said through clenched teeth.

“I was hoping,” Catherine started, nervously fidgeting on her chair. “I'd like to see my daughter, Steve.” She finally said.

Steve leaned back in his chair. He counted to ten in his head and took as many deep breaths as he could. It wouldn't do anyone any good for another outburst from him. He'd already lost it on Danny, for no reason other than his frustration over knowing he was meeting Catherine this morning, and he hated himself for it.

It had been a week ago that he'd gotten a call from her. It was the first time any of them had heard hide nor hair of her in the last ten months. Since the day she'd dropped Faith off on Steve's doorstep, it was like Catherine had literally dropped off the face of the planet. And Steve would know. He'd looked for her for months.

“Why?” Steve finally asked.

“Because she's my daughter, Steve.” Catherine said like it meant anything to him.

“Oh. Oh really? Now she's your daughter? Now, when its suddenly convenient for you?” Steve snapped, barely controlling his temper.

“What do you mean, 'convenient for me'?” Catherine asked, her own anger bleeding through. “How has any of this been convenient for me?”

“Where have you been?” Steve asked, ignoring Catherine's own question.

“I, I've been trying to get better. I was sick, Steve. When I left Faith with you, I did it because I was sick. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to care for her anymore and I didn't want some stranger raising her.”

“Why didn't you at least have the nerve to tell me, Cath? You had nine months to contact me and tell me! And then another month after she was born but I got nothing! I had to find out I had a daughter through Danny! Do you have any idea what that was like? Learning about her that way?” Steve ranted, his eyes wide and his arms waving around much like Danny's did when he was upset.

“I know I messed up, Steve. Okay? I get that. But I'm not perfect. I've never claimed to be. I made a mistake. But bringing her to you was the right thing to do. Whether you knew about her or not at that point, I did the right thing.” Catherine breathed out a shuddering sigh.

“Now that I completely agree with.” Steve said softly. “But that still doesn't mean I'm not pissed as hell at you for everything else. Because I am, Catherine. I so am.”

“And you have every right to be,” Catherine said, the defeat clear in her voice. “But Steve, I'm trying here, okay? I am trying to do things the right way this time. I called you in advance instead of just showing up like I did last time. I didn't just show up on your doorstep and demand to see Faith. I'm trying to do this the right way.”

“And I give you points for that.” Steve said, sighing and running his hands through his short hair. “Doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything and let you see my daughter.”

Catherine dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling tears begin to fill her eyes.

“Your daughter?” Catherine asked.

“My daughter.” Steve said as strongly as he could. “Mine and Danny's daughter.” He finished as he sat back, his arms crossed over his chest, a dare in his eyes.

Catherine's head jerked up, her tear filled eyes wide.

“So...” She started, not sure what she was meant to say at this point.

“Danny and I have been together since that day. I guess you could say that Faith brought us together. Or at the very least, she made us pull our heads out of our collective asses. Faith is as much Danny's daughter as she is mine, Catherine and that's something you have to accept if you expect to have any sort of relationship with Faith.” Steve said, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Despite everything, Catherine smiled.

“Believe me, Steve, when I say that nothing makes me happier than to hear that.”

“Really?” Steve asked her in disbelief.

“I knew long before you did that Danny was in love for you. I told him so myself that day, maybe in not so many words but I knew it and he knew it. He never denied it. I've spent the last ten months hoping you and he had finally worked things out. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that you and he were very much in love with each other. I think it was only the two of you who couldn't see it.” Catherine said, still smiling.

“So, Danny and I-” Steve started.

“Are not a problem, Steve. I am happy for you. And him. You both deserve happiness and God knows the only time either of you were halfway happy was in each others presence.” Catherine chuckled as she reached up to wipe away a stray tear.

“Huh.” Was all Steve managed to say.

“Is it really that surprising? I mean, really?” She asked him.

“Coming from you? A bit. I mean, Cath, you and I were together way before I ever met Danny. We were good together. Weren't we?” Steve asked her, honestly curious as to her answer.

“We were, I think, in the beginning. But Steve, it was new and exciting and god, the sex was great, I won't even attempt to lie about that but eventually, all we were to each other was a crutch. I knew it months before I finally left. I just chose to ignore it.” Catherine admitted.

“Why? I mean, if you knew our relationship was unhealthy, why did you stay for as long as you did?” Steve asked.

“I was selfish, I think. I'd had you to myself for so long and then suddenly here was this new person that lit you up like I hadn't been able to do in years! God, Steve, I hated Danny for quite a while after I met him.”

“You did?” Steve asked, bewildered.

“Until I got to know him, that is. Then, I mean, its kinda hard to hate Danny.” Catherine grinned. “As I'm sure you know.”

Steve snorted.

“Understatement of the century, Cath. I mean, sure, there are times when I could strangle him but truthfully? I'd kill for him in a heartbeat. No hesitation. I love him.” Steve said with a smile.

“I can see that,” Catherine said, smiling herself. “And I knew that back then, I just chose to ignore it. I mean, if you and he weren't going to do anything about it, I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. But, it just got to be too much. I had to leave. I needed a break, a clean break and that's what I thought I was getting. I didn't find out I was pregnant with Faith until I was well into my fifth month.”

“I imagine that was a bit of a shock?” Steve asked, offering her a gentle smile.

“Understatement of the century,” Catherine said, using Steve's own words. “But I was happy. I was excited. I wanted her from the moment I knew she was inside of me. I, I didn't plan for things to end up how they did, you know,” She said softly.

“No.” Steve said. “I didn't think you did.” He sighed. “So can I ask? I mean, what did happen?”

“Nothing.” She said matter of factly. “I knew from the first time I laid eyes on her that I cared about her but it didn't go beyond that. There was no bond, no connection and I knew that wasn't right. But I tried anyway. I took my daughter home a week and a half after she was born and we both cried. We cried so much, Steve, and I didn't know what to do. So, I took her back to the doctor as soon as I could. I thought something as wrong with her. Turns out there was something wrong with me.”

“Cath...”

“No, Steve, let me finish. I didn't want to admit it to myself and I still don't like admitting it out loud but what I'm learning is there is no shame in needing help. I was diagnosed with post partum depression a few months back.” Catherine stated, taking a deep breath as she did.

“Not to sound like a clueless man here but what exactly does that mean?” Steve asked as gently as he could.

“What it means, Steve, is as much as I had thought I was ready for this, being a mother, I was wrong. There was no bond between us. I didn't feel a connection to my own daughter. I was sure she hated me. I felt like I had no business even being a mother. I mean, what kind of mother can't keep her baby from crying? What kind of mother spends more time crying about her own issues than caring for her child? Everything made me angry. Everything irritated me. And when I wasn't angry at the world, I felt nothing. I was numb. Faith would scream and cry and I knew I was supposed to go to her and feed her or change her, just sooth her but I didn't want to.” Halfway through speaking, Catherine had started crying.

“Cath, I am so sorry. Why didn't you come to me? God, I would have helped you. I would have done anything for you. You have to know that?” Steve felt more guilty than he could ever remember feeling. His heart broke for this woman that he had loved.

“If I couldn't even admit to myself that I needed help, how was I supposed to just drop everything and come running to you? No, Steve, I wasn't going to do that to you. But I knew Faith needed you. I wasn't good for her. That much was obvious. I had to get myself better for me before I could ever hope to be a mom to that precious little girl.”

“And are you? Better, I mean.” Steve asked her, silently praying that she was.

“I'm...getting there. I made the first step in just admitting I needed help and asking for it.”

“That's good, Cath. That's really good.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah,” Catherine breathed heavily. “It really is.”

“So, what now?” Steve asked. “I mean, you're here. You want to meet Faith. I gotta ask though, Catherine, in what way exactly?”

“You mean am I suddenly back, for good, and do I want to be part of her life again? Do I want to raise her? That's what you mean, right?”

“Honestly? Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Cause I wasn't lying before when I said that Faith was mine and Danny's daughter. Grace and Charlie adore their little sister and god, as far as Faith is concerned, those two put the sun in the sky each morning just for her. Its the best thing I've ever seen, the three of them together.” Steve smiled just thinking about the three of them together.

“That's great, Steve. Please believe me when I say that I could not be happier for you. You finally have the family you always wanted and I would never get in the way of that.” Catherine said honestly. “I just want to see Faith, meet her now that she's old enough to recognize me. I'm not delusional enough to believe she'd remember me. She was only a month when I left her here but she is my daughter and I'd like to see, well to be completely frank, I'd like to see if anything has changed.”

“Changed how?”

“I want to see if maybe, somehow, I'll feel something towards her. Other than the confusion and fear and doubt I felt before. I'm not saying I'll see her and instantly feel that maternal pull I should have felt the day she was born. I'm just hoping I feel. Something. Anything. I don't want to live my life never having felt something for my own daughter. I want to try, Steve.” Catherine said as honestly as she could. She took another deep breath and waited to see what Steve would say.

“Its not like Danny and I haven't ever talked about what would happen if you ever did come back, you know.” Steve said, leaning forward with his elbows on his desk.

“I did figure as much,” Catherine said.

“Neither one of us are cruel enough to deny you your daughter.” Steve stated and Catherine felt the last of her restraint break. She let her tears flow freely. She gasped, her eyes snapping open, when Steve's strong arms wrapped around her.

“Thank you,” She mumbled against his shoulder. “God, Steve, thank you so much.”

Steve held Catherine as she cried. He sighed himself. He had an apology to make and a phone call was not going to cut it. Danny was worth more than a simple 'I'm sorry' over the phone. 

Once Catherine had herself better under control, Steve asked for a day before she came round. Long enough to fill Danny in on everything and hopefully long enough for Faith to feel better. After explaining what a nightmare a teething child was, Steve groaned when Catherine grinned.

“I'll call you tomorrow. Not too early since Faith's sleeping in til around nine now. God, its a blessing in disguise being able to sleep past six am these days.” Steve chuckled.

Agreeing to call in the morning, Catherine left with one last hug and a silent thank you.

Once alone inside his office, Steve dropped his head down onto this desk. Glancing at the time on his computer monitor, and seeing that it had been more than three hours since he'd stomped out of the house, Steve decided he'd done enough work for the day. No work, enough work, it honestly did not matter to Steve at that point. All he wanted was to see his partner and their daughter, to apologize and maybe take a nap. 

Shooting off a quick text to Chin, letting him know he was out of the office for the rest of the day, Steve headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stopping right outside his front door, Steve took a deep breath before entering his home. He could hear the screams of laughter coming from inside and visibly relaxed upon hearing them. It seemed Grace and Charlie had decided to spend the day with their father. Steve could only hope that Danny was in a better mood than he'd left him in. Of course, Steve fully acknowledged that was at least eighty percent his fault but still. An angry Danno was not good for anyone.

“Step Steve!” Charlie's shrill voice rang out the second Steve stepped through the door. Luckily, Steve had learned in the past few months to expect Charlie to throw himself into his arms. He grinned and caught the little boy, swinging him up into his arms.

“Charlie, buddy! What're you doing here?” Steve asked as he planted a loud, messy kiss on Charlie's cheek. Charlie giggled as he attempted to wipe it off.

“Danno was feeling bad so me and Gracie thought seeing us might help him feel better!” Charlie exclaimed and Steve winced. 

“And? Did it work? Does Danno feel better?” Steve asked, risking a glance at his partner. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that at least Danny wasn't glaring at him.

“Uh huh! He got real happy when me and Gracie came over! And look!” Charlie said, pointing at Faith. “Baby sister feels better too!”

Steve felt his heart flutter in his chest as he looked down at Faith, who for all that it mattered, looked like a perfectly happy almost one year old as she sat in Grace's lap clutching a rather large stuffed giraffe.

“Hi, baby girl,” Steve said softly to Faith as he let Charlie down out of his arms. He was momentarily shocked to see his little girl look to Danny before looking back up at him.

Handing her giraffe to Danny, Faith slowly pushed herself up onto her still slightly wobbly legs. Without an ounce of hesitation, Faith walked slowly across the room, coming to a stop in front of Steve.

“Ok, daddy?” Faith asked and Steve lost what little resolve he had left. Dropping to his knees, he pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her like his entire life depended on it.

“Daddy's okay now, angel. And I am so so sorry. Daddy is so sorry, sweetheart.” Steve cried into Faith's soft blonde hair. “I'm sorry.” He mouthed across the room at Danny.

Danny nodded at Steve, not trusting his voice. He smiled when he felt Grace grip his hand.

“You okay, Danno?” Grace asked him softly.

“Yeah, monkey. I'm okay.” Danny said, smiling at her. “I'm okay now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stepping out onto the lanai, Steve left the door partially open in case one of the kids needed them for something. Sighing, Steve turned to face Danny.

“I,” Steve started. “I am so sorry, Danny.”

“I knew you were sorry the second you walked through the door, Steve,” Danny said after taking a deep breath. “What I don't know, or understand, is what happened this morning?”

“I lied.” Steve admitted. “I lied about why I needed to be at the office this morning and god, Danny, I've been on edge all week because of today and I just didn't want to bother you with it, or maybe I just didn't want to worry you with anything until I knew the why and-”

“Steve. Babe. You aren't making much sense.”

Steve groaned.

“I know. Ugh. God. Okay, last week.” Steve paused, suddenly nervous. “Danny, I got a call from Catherine last week and I spent almost two hours this morning with her at the Palace.”

“So, she's...she's back?” Danny asked carefully.

“She is. For now anyway. I have no idea how long she's back for or if she plans to stay. Fuck, I didn't even think to ask about that.” Steve admitted as he dropped his head down into his hands.

“So what did you talk about then? I can only assume that if she's here she wants to see Faith. Am I right?” Danny asked and from the look on Steve's face alone he knew he was right. “Shit.”

“Basically.” Steve huffed. “And I know we've discussed this before, the possibility of her coming back eventually but damn it, Danny, it completely threw me. I was not prepared to deal with her this soon. And I'm still so angry at her, which she knows by now.”

“You fought then?”

“Not really. More like I tore into her and she sat and cried in my office.” Steve groaned.

“Ouch.” Danny reached out and placed a hand on Steve's knee. “But surely she expected it, right? I mean, all things considered, the fact that you even agreed to see her is huge.”

“I think I only agreed to see her so I could rip into her.” Steve mumbled.

“She did kinda put you in an awkward position, babe. Leaving a kid on your doorstep. One you had no idea about. Better men than you wouldn't have dealt with as well as you did.” Danny offered Steve an encouraging smile and it only made Steve hate himself more for how he'd treated his partner earlier.

“God, Danny. Forget Catherine for a second and please believe me when I say I am sorry. I am so sorry. I had no right talking to you like I did this morning. Fuck. I treated you like a piece of crap and that is not me. That's not us. You don't deserve any of my shit, especially when it has nothing to do with you. I just, you gotta know how sorry I am, okay? ” Steve felt tears begin to fill his eyes.

“I know, babe, I do. Its not us, you're right and I knew it then. I know it now. We all have bad days, Steven. It doesn't excuse how we spoke to each other but you are completely forgiven for everything said and done this morning, okay? And I'm sorry too. You aren't the only one that said hurtful things.” Danny smiled and Steve felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He did not deserve this beautiful man.

“I love you, Danny. So fucking much sometimes it hurts.”

“Ditto, babe.” Danny grinned at Steve when Steve finally smiled at him. “So. Catherine. I'm assuming you agreed to let her see her daughter?” Danny asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, Danny. I agreed to let her see our daughter. Ours as in mine and yours, babe. She's ours.” Steve insisted. “And I made sure Cath understood that.”

“Do I even want to know how she took it?”

“Better than I expected actually. She says she's happy for us. That she wants to meet Faith now and see if she feels anything.”

“Did she explain what exactly happened? Cause I didn't get the whole story that morning. She was kind of incoherent and not making a lot of sense.” Danny said, thinking back to that day almost eleven months ago.

“Post partum depression.”

“Shit. Yeah, that can get bad. One of my sisters dealt with it after her first kid. I'm assuming she's getting help for it?” Danny asked, genuinely concerned.

“She says she is. For the last few months anyway. I honestly didn't ask for a lot of details. I was just so overwhelmed with seeing her again that it didn't even cross my mind to ask about anything like that. She's supposed to call in the morning, see if its a good day for everyone for her to come around. I told her I had to talk to you first before I agreed to anything.”

“Thanks, babe, I appreciate that but you already know I would never keep Catherine from seeing Faith.”

“I know. I just kind of wanted to make her sweat a little. Is that horrible of me?” Steve asked, suddenly unsure of his actions.

“Maybe?” Danny answered honestly. “But after everything, you're entitled to handle things however you want.”

“I can always give her a call tonight instead of making her wait til the morning. I knew from the second I spoke to her last week that she was going to want to see Faith and I knew I was going to let her.” Steve admitted.

“Okay then. Its settled. Cath can see Faith. Here at the house, I assume? Somewhere that Faith is comfortable with is best, I think.” Danny said.

“I agree. The last thing we want to do is make Faith even more uncomfortable than this has the chance of being.” Steve sighed. 

“You go on and give her a call then. Ask her to come around lunch time. I had planned to keep the kids overnight but I can always ask Rachel to come and get them early since, ya know, I didn't exactly expect your baby momma to show up.” Danny teased.

“No, Danny. Let the kids stay. Might make it a little smoother for Faith.” Steve smiled.

“You just like having Charlie around cause you know you're gonna have someone following you around the house like you hung the moon.” Danny grumbled and Steve laughed.

“What can I say? I can't help if Charlie likes me better than you, Danno.” Steve winked at the other man, laughing when Charlie suddenly called out for him.

“I hate you.” Danny mumbled. “You go check on the kids and I'll go get started on lunch, you giant goof.” 

“Love you too, dear.” Steve called after Danny as he made his way inside.

Danny groaned, rubbing his temples. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he could already feel a headache building. Pushing it aside, he decided there was no point in worrying over it now. Tomorrow would be here soon enough and he would deal with the fallout of Catherine's return then and not a second sooner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine stood nervously outside of Steve, and she assumed, Danny's house. She'd already knocked once and no one had made it to the door yet. There was no way she was going to just let herself in so she knocked again, this time startling at the loud shriek that came from inside the house.

“Charlie, no, stop it!” Catherine heard Danny shout. “Don't, ugh, no! Faith! I swear to god, Steven, if you don't stop laughing and help me with these kids, you can forget about what we discussed this morning!” Catherine couldn't help but giggle at the sheer frustration in Danny's voice.

“Grace, honey!” Steve's voice called out. “Can you please catch your sister and help Danno get her dressed? Charlie, buddy, enough, my man. Danno's gonna kill us all if we keep this up.” Steve said and at Charlie's own shriek, Catherine could only assume Steve had managed to catch him himself.

“No problem, dad,” Grace said and that stopped Catherine completely. That was something she hadn't expected. Although thinking about it now, she should have. “I got her, Danno. You should probably finish getting dressed yourself maybe?” Grace suggested and Catherine heard Danny's groan loud and clear.

Before she lost her nerve, Catherine knocked a third time, this time much harder than before.

“Cath, hey!” Steve said anxiously as he pulled open the door, Charlie held under one of his arms.

“Hi!” Charlie said happily.

“Hello.” Catherine said softly. “Sorry. I uh, if its a bad time, Steve, I can come back later.” She offered.

“Ha. No. This is as good a time as any. Its not gonna get anymore calm than this, I can promise you that. Someone,” Steve shot a mock-glare at Charlie, who seemed to be doing a very good impression of what Catherine assumed to be an evil sort of laugh. “Decided to give his little sister some of his soda during their snack time while none of us were paying attention and now she's on a sugar high and dangerously close to making Danny go prematurely gray. Or bald. Possibly both.” Steve grinned happily.

“Its not fair that I gots to have the soda, step Steve, and baby sister didn't. So I shared mine wiff her.” Charlie said matter of factly.

Catherine and Steve both smiled.

“Get, you ridiculous creature and go find your father. Tell him our guest is here.” Steve ordered as he dropped Charlie down onto his feet.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Charlie saluted Steve before running off to find Danny.

“God help me but that kid?” Steve motioned towards where Charlie had disappeared. “Is going to be a handful when he's a teenager.”

Stepping inside the house, Catherine decided not to comment, instead taking a moment to take in the house she'd once spent a good portion of her time in. It was still the same house she remembered but somehow it was entirely different all at the same time. It was a bit overwhelming to see Steve's home cluttered with so many toys. It was trying to throw Catherine off kilter. Logically she knew, even with just Faith in his home, there would be evidence of the little girl but from the looks of things, it was quite obvious that Danny's kids also spent a good portion of the time there as well. It wasn't just a house anymore. It was a home.

“Catherine!” Danny's voice startled her out of her thoughts. “Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya.”

“No, its. Its fine, Danny.” Catherine smiled at the other man. “Its good to see you. How have you been?” She asked.

“Busy. Tired. Happy.” Danny said honestly.

“I can see that.” She replied. “I don't mean to make things more difficult that it already is, Danny. I just. I wanted to see Faith and I thought-”

“Cath, its fine. It really is. We would never keep you from seeing Faith.” Danny smiled at Catherine, hoping it helped ease whatever fear she had about seeing her daughter.

“Thank you.” She whispered as she tried not to break down in tears.

Stepping forward, Danny wrapped Catherine up in his arms and held her tight.

“Its gonna be fine.” Danny reassured as he stepped back.

Before she could say anything else, Catherine felt her breath suddenly leave her lungs as Grace rounded the corner with Faith in her arms.

“She's dressed now, Danno.” Grace said to her father as she handed the baby over.

“Thanks, monkey. Keep an eye on your brother, please? And send Steve in here if you see him.”

“Already here, Danno.” Steve said as he entered the room behind the pair.

Nodding carefully at Catherine and her dads, Grace made her way back upstairs.

“She's beautiful.” Catherine said, no longer able to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning. “God, Steve, she's gorgeous.”

“Right?” Steve said smugly.

“What do you mean 'right?', Steven? She doesn't even look like you!” Danny exclaimed, teasing his partner as he often did when it came to Faith's blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Exactly.” Steve winked at Danny and Danny felt himself blush.

“I hate you.” Danny muttered causing Catherine to laugh suddenly.

“You're both still exactly the same. Sorry. Its just surprising how I'm not at all surprised.” She smiled.

“Eh. Not much actually changed,” Danny said as he passed Faith off into Steve's arms, not missing how Catherine's eyes followed her. “Except I moved in. And gained another kid. And now we alternate who works and who stays home with the baby.”

“And the sex.” Steve mock whispered, earning a glare from Danny.

“He really hasn't changed, has he?” Catherine asked Danny.

“Not when it comes to his gutter mind, he has not. He censors himself in front of the kids though. Thank god.” Danny said, motioning for Catherine to make herself comfortable.

“Da.” Faith said, a bored tone to her voice. 

“Oh, excuse me, miss.” Steve apologized. “She hates not being the center of everyone's attention.”

“And I wonder where she got that from?” Danny mumbled.

“Faith,” Steve said. “Can you say hello to daddy's, um, friend? This is Catherine.” Taking a step closer to where Catherine sat, Steve paused when Faith mumbled something against his neck. “What, sweetie?” He asked her.

“No.” Faith said.

“Oh, no Steve, that's fine. She doesn't have to say anything to me. I'm just happy seeing her.” Catherine immediately said, her eyes wide.

“No, Cath. She doesn't mean no. Its what she calls Danny. She hasn't mastered Danno yet so she just calls him No.” Steve explained. “You want No, baby?” He asked her already passing her back into Danny's arms.

“Oh. Okay. That's kind of adorable actually.” Catherine said smiling as she watched Faith hide her face in Danny's shoulder.

“What's this then?” Danny asked her. “Since when are you bashful?” He reached up and tickled her side causing her to giggle and all three adults smiled.

“Hi, Faith. Hi, sweetheart.” Catherine finally said, standing and taking a step closer to the little girl in Danny's arms. She took a deep breath, shocked by the sudden force of love that consumed her. She hadn't been expecting that. “Its good to see you finally, Faith.”

“Hi.” Faith said, her head resting on Danny's shoulder.

Catherine gasped, completely overwhelmed by the sheer joy of hearing Faith's voice.

“Cath?” Steve asked. 

“Its, it used to be this numb feeling when I'd look at her. I never felt anything. But its, its different now. I. I love her, Steve.” Catherine said, her tone of voice showing just how shocked she was, like she hadn't expected it.

“Of course you do.” Steve said, tears filling his own eyes. “She's your daughter.”

Catherine took a step back, as not to scare Faith, and released a sob.

“She is but Steve, that's not what I mean. I look at Faith and I know she's mine but all I can see is you and Danny. I see both of you in her. She's your daughter. I love her, but I love her because she's yours. Not because I just so happened to give birth to her. I don't know if that even makes any sense but its the best way I can describe it right now.” Catherine tried to explain.

“It does. Kind of.” Steve said as he looked to Danny.

“Thank you both for letting me see her. It means the world to me.”Catherine smiled.

“So, can I ask. What exactly does this mean?” Danny asked.

“It means she's your daughter, Danny. Not mine.” Catherine said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Danny felt his own eyes fill with tears.

“No sad,” Faith said, reaching up to touch his face. “No sad, dada.” She said again and looked to Steve this time.

“And what would make No happy, sweetheart?” Steve asked her and he couldn't help but laugh at Faith's joyous expression.

“Kiss No!” Faith said happily and clapped her hands together before she leaned into Danny and placed a wet smacking kiss against his cheek.

“Very good.” Steve laughed, subtly wiping away his own tears before Faith could see them.

“Thank you, angel.” Danny said as he placed his own kiss to Faith's cheek.

“She's absolutely precious.” Catherine said happily. “And I'd like to see her again. Eventually. I've still got a lot of work to do on myself to get back to where I was but if its okay, I would like to be a part of Faith's life. In whatever fashion you like.”

Danny passed Faith off to Steve before walking out of the room. He returned in less than a minute with a purple envelope in his hands. Handing it to Catherine he smiled.

“We're having her first birthday party next month. Its gonna be here at the house, just the ohana and we'd really like it if you'd come. Faith deserves to see her mom on her first birthday.” Danny said sincerely. 

“I would really like that, Danny, thank you.” Catherine smiled as she clutched the invitation to her chest.

Things weren't perfect. Not anywhere close to it but today had been a huge step in the right direction for Catherine. Silently she thanked God for these two men and their daughter. Things were suddenly looking up and for the first time in longer than Catherine could remember, she was happy. It felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10, the final part in this series, will be posted on Saturday. Until then, let me just say one more time that your overwhelming response to this little series just makes my day. You guys are all ridiculously awesome!


End file.
